District 12
This is the roleplay page for 'District 12'. To join this roleplay, post a comment down bellow in the comment section, with your character. Please make sure you have your age, looks, personality, name and choice of weapon listed. Once you've posted your character feel free to join! You do not have to ask for permission to join this roleplay or any other on this wikia. This forum is basically based on the average life of the citizens of District 12. To begin the roleplay, edit the section below and sign it off with your signature with four of these: ~. Example: The girl looked up. Scarlett123 11:26, April 14, 2012 (UTC) See? Easy! Hop in! Happy roleplaying and may the odds be ever in your favour. ''Roleplaying'' It was a bright sunny day with a bit of a breeze in District 12. The birds chirped and everyone went outside for a little break in the summer time... "This heat is intense!" Piper complained as she and her best friend, Flora, walked through the town. "I know, and to make matters worse: tomorrow is the reaping..." Flora sighed. Piper and Flora walked over to the fence surrounding the District 12 woods. "I'm going hunting, do you want anything?" Piper said to Flora once she had climbed through a gap. "A squirrel if you can find one!" she smiled. Piper ran through the thick foliage, collecting her bow and arrow, as Flora turned and left. Le Mowah♥ 16:43, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Cleo stared out the window. She should be ironing her green dress for the reaping, as Leo had done with his shirt, before going hunting. There sister, Rio, went to district 2 for some untold reason. Mostly because Mum was gone. After Dad died, she commited suicide. Nice touch to finish her and Leo's already bad life. She went back to the dress. It was the only nice thing she had, since Leo had saved up all the money from the hob to get her this. St.Berry4evers 19:57, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Blaine sat at the base of the tree, trying to mend one of his last arrows. He's already brought down a buck, but his arrow had snapped when he missed the doe. Suddenly, he heard something running through the brush. She silently got up and notched an arrow, pointing it where the noise was coming from. Please be something big, please be something big, ''Blaine remembered to think. FinnickisBOSS 23:05, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Piper waited as the birds settled down in their nests before taking out an arrow from her sheath and positioning it carefully in her bow. "Now," she whispered. The arrow shot through the air hitting the bird in the eye. Piper ran over to collect it and, taking out the arrow, put the bird in the bag she carried with her. Suddenly, something rustled in the bushes. "Wh-who's there?" she called. Le Mowah♥ 16:43, April 18, 2012 (UTC) "Who-who's there?" Blaine lowered his bow at the sound of a girl's voice. He smiled, but then froze, and positioned his bow again at the noise. Peacekeeper? If it was, he'd be whipped for sure. "Depends," he said "Who's asking?" FinnickisBOSS 19:07, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ''Voices the word floated through Leo's head. They were a long way away, but Leo had hunting ears, the type that could hear things about a mile away. He knew that Piper sometimes came here, but it wasn't her voice. It made him freeze. He began swiftly walking through the crisp, browning leaves, but he was still silent. He had a sharp dagger and some stiff wire in his hands: Wire for traps, snares, etcetera. The dagger was for obvious reasons. St.Berry4evers 18:28, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Then Blaine heards another movement. It was swiflty coming towards him. He was surrounded. Peacekeepers!? he didn't stick around to ask. Creeping silently through the woods, he tried to get far away from the sounds. FinnickisBOSS 19:22, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Leo turned. A man was through the bushes and trees. He had obviously seen Leo. St.Berry4evers 19:37, April 19, 2012 (UTC) (remember, blaine is only 14) FinnickisBOSS 19:55, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Blaine kept sneaking through the forest,still dragging the buck he had shot. It made more noise then he did, but he could get it to the hob (almost) unnoticed. He kept his head down, hiding somewhat. FinnickisBOSS 19:55, April 19, 2012 (UTC) (I know) Leo walked closer on the balls of his feet. He saw it was just a boy, 3 or 4 years younger than him, with a bucket full of game. He seemed to be edging towards the hob. "Hello?" Leo whispered, trying not to scare every animal within 20 metres of him away. St.Berry4evers 15:19, April 20, 2012 (UTC) "Hello?" he heard someone whisper. Blaine froze. The other was right there!!!trying not to frek out and shoot him/her, he rose his head just a little to see just who he was dealing with. He saw a boy, maybe a few years older near him. phew! No peacekeeper. FinnickisBOSS 19:15, April 20, 2012 (UTC) When the boy didn't awnser, Blaine moved on. Great. Another hunter. Another guy to shoot game and reap the rewards. He had competition. Reap...Reaping... was the reaping really tomorrow? Back off ladies, FINNICK IS MINE! :D FinnickisBOSS! 18:37, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Ebony wriggled under the fence to go into the woods. She scanned the woods, looking for a tree to climb. There she would wait for prey to come by, and she would throw a knife at it. She found the perfect tree, one surrounded by underbrush to attract critters, and started climing. She grabbed one of her knifes and stabbed the tree, since the branches didn't start untill 30 feet up. She pulled herself up, and then stabbed another knife into the tree, but this time a little higher up. Then, she removed the first one and stuck it firmly into the tree about a foot over her head. After a while of this, she had reached the branches. She sat in a low, sturdy looking one and waited. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) GlimmerandSparkle Blaine looked up. He saw a very tall tree, and from there came a few rustles. A bird- maybe? He would shoot at it, but he was low on arrows and needed to sell this day's worth of hunting. He walked under the tree to leave. Back off ladies, FINNICK IS MINE! :D FinnickisBOSS! 19:05, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Ebony saw movement. Don't ask how, but she could almost sense the leaves shift. It was a hunters sense I guess. Anyway, she threw one of her precious knives at it, but in the last second, she wavered. The thought she had heard it speak. Because of this. She obvioulsy was going to miss. Dangit! She thought as the knife soared through the air. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle Blaine sucked in a breath as something sliced his fore arm. it cut through his jacket and dug intohis skin. It hurt, but he knew he couldn't let every animal hear him. And besides, it was his arm. he was fine. maybe. so quickly, he picked up the knife and said quietly, "You dropped your knife." He tried not to let the pain in his arm seep into his voice. He quietly took off his backpack in search of a bandage. But he was loosing blood. pretty fast, actually. Back off ladies, FINNICK IS MINE! :D FinnickisBOSS! 18:36, April 29, 2012 (UTC) She had hit it-whatever it was. Just as she was about to drop out of the tree, Ebony heard it. "You dropped your knife." Oh. My. God. She had hit a person!!! Ebony dropped down and ran over to him. Oh my god! I didnn't knnow you were a personn! I thought you were a deer or somethinng!. Then she saw the dcut. Sure it was bleeding a lot, but it's not like she hit his heart or something. Just an arm. "Here. She ripped off a small piece of cloth from her game bag. "Put that on your arm untill we can get some real bandages on it." She picked up all his stuff, including some dead game, annd held out her hand for him to take while she walked him back to her mom. Surely she would know what to do.:D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle Blaine's face flushed."I'm ok. I just wasn't expecting it." He didn't want to be in the way- this girl probably had better things to do than waste her time on him. Back off ladies, FINNICK IS MINE! :D FinnickisBOSS! 19:00, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Ebony looked at the guy. He actually looked embarrassed.... after she had thrown a knife at him! "Really. You need to get that bleeding to stop, soon. I havn't seen any prey besides you today, so it's not like you are inturupting anything." Had she really just said that? " I mean, I want to help you get better, because it's my fault." :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle "Ok..." He rubbed his chin. Now he felt really akward, Here was a pretty girl carring all his stuff and his only excuse was that his arm was bleeding. But he did need the bleeding stopped, and soon. was it just him, or was his skin paler? The cut couldn't bee that deep, right? Back off ladies, FINNICK IS MINE! :D FinnickisBOSS! 19:11, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Ebony took his arm (not the bleeding one, of course) and walked him through the woods. Every second she was feeling worse about hitting him. "Hey, I just realised that I don't even know your name!":D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle "Oh, it's Blaine. What's yours?" Blaine didn't just noticed, but, this girl was really nice. Back off ladies, FINNICK IS MINE! :D FinnickisBOSS! 19:52, April 29, 2012 (UTC) "I'm Ebony. Oh my gosh, your arm is like white. We need to hurry!" Ebony was getting really woried. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle "Nice to meet you. Lets go before I pass out." Blaine joked, but it seemed to freak out Ebony more. Back off ladies, FINNICK IS MINE! :D FinnickisBOSS! 20:22, April 29, 2012 (UTC) What Ebony wanted to do was sprint home, but she knew Blaine couldn't do that. They were making considerably good time though, and before they knew it, they were stumbling through the front door of Ebony's house. "MOM! I really need you're help!" Ebony yelled. At an attempt of lightheartedness, she said, "Here's the grand tour!" She jestured with her arm to the tiny room. Blaine serioulsy was going to pass out any second. She guided him over to a couch, and ran of to find her mom.:D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle Blaine sat down on the couch. Was it him, or was the room spinning. He closed his eyes to clear his head. Back off ladies, FINNICK IS MINE! :D FinnickisBOSS! 19:41, May 1, 2012 (UTC) (For while we are Ebony's house, I'm gonna RP the mom too, ok?) Ebony finally found her mom, in her bedroom sewing. "Mom, didn't you hear me? I REALLY need you're help!" Ebony was going a little crazy because of stress. "Ok, honey." Mom ever-so-slowly got out of her bed, and started walking into the main room. "Mom, you need to hurry! Every second counts!" Ebony shouted at her. Why do old people walk so slow? Ebony shook her head in wonder. When they FINALLY got into the living room, Ebony's Mom gasped. "Young lady, what did you DO?" Her mom exclaimed when she saw Blaine on the couch. "I didn't mean to!" Ebony could not belive that her mom could be getting mad at her at a time like this. "Can you help him?" Ebony asked. "I think so..." So Ebony and her mom went to work. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle Blaine bit his lip as Ebony's mom touched his arm. Back off ladies, FINNICK IS MINE! :D FinnickisBOSS! 16:55, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Soon enough, Leo was in a silent house with Cleo. She was in her green dress, he had his suit on. Cleo looked at the floor. "What if we-" she said, but Leo interuppted "What if's are a no go now." Jesse. St. Sexy 18:18, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Districts Category:Roleplay Category:Training